


Tension

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Swearing, OOC characters, Other, Some fighting, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You and Steve have an interesting relationship, and it's driving everyone on the team crazy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 6, 2016_

"Maybe that's because you're always hanging out with Stark," Steve said, with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean, tough guy?" You asked Steve.

"That you're adopting his sarcastic and annoying attitude- but at least with you, I like it." Steve smiled.

"I think you're jealous of Tony." You walked closer to him.

"Why would I be jealous, doll?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I don't know." You smirked and moved your hand to touch his arm, but Tony came marching into the room. 

"I'm going to kill him!" Tony yelled, and you moved a few steps away from Steve.

"Speak of the devil." You said loud enough so Steve could hear you, and both of you smiled slightly. "Who are you killing and why?"

"Come on; it was awesome!" Rhodey walked in, and you nodded in realization.

"You tried to fix something on your suit and ended up breaking a project! I'm going to kill you!" Tony yelled.

You pushed the boys apart and got them to shut up. "Tony, do you want help rebuilding whatever you were working on?" You asked.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at you. "Hopefully, I'm not taking you away from Cap- you know, I don't care," Tony said. "Come on!"

Steve sighed as you walked out with Tony, going back to what he was doing before the whole conversation with you even started.

You and Tony walked up to his lab, and after an enormous amount of complaining came from Tony, he turned his head and looked right at you. "You and Cap a thing yet?"

"What?" You asked. Tony was being crazy. You and Steve, a thing? "I don't think there's any way that can possibly happen." You shook your head, continuing to screw pieces of this project together.

"Oh, yeah, _sure,_ " Tony said. "You guys so want each other."

You laughed and shook your head at Tony. "Get back to work."

\----

"Just _look_ at them," Natasha told Clint, a little annoyed.

"What's wrong with it?" Clint asked. "Isn't it just some playful flirting?" The two of them were currently looking down on the media room from the overlooking part of the upstairs.

"You don't see it? There is so much sexual tension it's hard to miss." Natasha said to him. "It's starting to annoy me."

"Wait, so when we're on a mission, and they're talking, _that's_ what I'm hearing?" Clint asked.

"You are probably the worst person I could be talking to about this. They're always flirting, cone on Clint! It's taking away from our jobs, and it's really getting on my nerves that where ever I go, I always see them." Natasha said.

"I think you need to calm down. Do you want to talk to Cap, and I'll talk to his sidekick about this?" Clint asked.

"Anything it will do to get this to stop," Natasha said. She walked down the steps. "There you are, Cap!" Natasha separated you two from touching again, and she grabbed his hand. "Need your help- sorry." She smiled at you.

After Natasha walked out of the room with Steve, Clint came laughing down the stairs. You turned and gave Clint a weird look. "What's got you so laughy?" You asked.

"Well, you see, Natasha wants to talk to you and Steve about always flirting. She says it's _"distracting."_ So she told me to talk to you." Clint said, while he shook his head.

"What do you mean by that?" You asked.

"Natasha says you guys should either get together or stop the flirting. She doesn't like seeing all of this everywhere she goes. She might just be overreacting, though." Clint said.

You cocked an eyebrow. "What? Steve and I don't even _have_ anything. We joke around."

"Which always leads to all this flirty and sexual tension," Clint told you.

You shrugged. "There's nothing between us. Don't worry about it." You said and walked out.

\-----

"Cap, where are you?" You said, while all of you were on a mission. No response.

"Steve!" You tried again, you were alone, and a bunch of people were coming towards you; you weren't going to be able to take down all of them alone.

You ducked under a kick and a punch, and fell to the ground. And all of a sudden, Steve had fallen from above and covered you with his shield.

"What took you so long?" You asked as you stood up.

Steve shrugged. "Just got caught thinking about you." He smirked.

You guys began to run around, hitting guys left and right. "Come on, Cap, you can do better than that!" You said as he was hitting people with his shield.

"Yeah, but I'm just trying to keep ourselves equal, you can't seem to do much more than throw a punch." Steve smiled.

"Wait." You said, stopping quickly. Steve stopped beside you.

"What are we waiting for? There are a ton of guys coming!" Steve yelled.

"Don't move." You told him.

Steve did as you said, and started to get worried as you were surrounded by people trying to kill you both.

You grabbed Steve's shield as he held onto it, and jumped up, and started kicking people down. After a minute of kicking many faces, you let go. You looked to see all but one on the ground.

"Do better than that." You said, and punched the lone guy.

"Oh, I can do better than that," Steve said and grabbed your arm from behind you, and pulled you close to him in one swift move.

Your faces were now only a few inches away. "Looks like we are equally matched."

"HEY," Tony yelled as a flash went past you.

"What was that?" You asked, quickly looking away from Steve.

"Just a bit of Iron Man," Tony said and landed on the ground in front of you two. "You were almost shot- if I didn't happen to see these guys coming, you'd be dead!" Tony yelled and flew off after a second.

After the mission was taken care of, all of the Avengers were back at the tower.

"This is getting too far," Tony said and looked at you. "At first, wasn't it just playful? Now it's getting dangerous." He said.

Then, the guy you wished wouldn't get involved, walked in. "What's he doing here?" You cocked an eyebrow at Tony.

"You won't listen to anyone else; maybe you'll listen to him."

"Nick Fury," Steve said. "What do you want?"

"Just here to tell you guys to get your heads straight," Nick told you two.

You rolled your eyes. "There's nothing between us."

"Like hell, there isn't." Nick shot at you. "From what I heard from the mission, you were trying to show off to each other, and ended up almost getting both of you killed. Romanoff has told me that everywhere she goes, she sees you two flirting. You need to fix it." Fury said.

"How the hell do you expect us to do that? If we wanted a relationship, wouldn't we already be in it?" You asked, and Steve was sitting there, silent.

"You have to stop. Date, hook up, or stop talking, I don't care. Just stop it!" Nick told you.

He walked out a few minutes later, and you looked to Steve. He had an unreadable look on his face. He brought his hand up to your cheek and leaned in to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
